


Soft

by lilserket



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Body Worship, Chapter 2 Tags:, Fluff and Angst, Happy Ending, Kidnapping, M/M, No Dialogue, Off-Screen Murder, Romance, Running Away, Smoking, happy ending still, implied alcoholism, on screen murder, slight sexual content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-20
Updated: 2016-10-28
Packaged: 2018-07-25 18:02:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7542532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilserket/pseuds/lilserket
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Akaashi loves Kenma. He will do anything for Kenma.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I tried to write a very "chill" sounding one-shot with no dialog so I hope you guys like it

Akaashi loved everything about his boyfriend, from the top of his head to the tip of his toes, inside and out. His fingers brushed over the silky smooth skin on top of Kenma's foot, lightly guiding up to his ankle only to wrap slim fingers around it, lifting it as he bent over to place his lips on the soft skin. He closed his grey eyes as he traced his lips down the side of his boyfriends calf, raising his leg a little higher as his lips met the side of his knee.

He knew Kenma was awake, he could feel the tired golden eyes staring down at him, as slim, small fingers were stroking through his short black wavy hair. Mornings were typically like this. Gentle. Quiet. He set his boyfriend's leg down gently, leaning over he kissed the blond's mouth before leaning up to kiss his forehead. He gave a soft small, a silent 'good morning,' before getting up from the bed.

On his day off Akaashi like to take pictures and draw. Pictures were all around the living room of the apartment. Pinned to the walls, Handing off a clothes line clips on the ceiling, in books spread out all over the apartment, in frames on top of their TV. The pictures were a wide variety of things. Back when they played volleyball, their friends, their family, places they've been. Most pictures were of Kenma. Most of his drawings and paintings were also of Kenma.

He smiled looking at his clutter of pictures before moving into the kitchen. Coffee. Coffee was always a must in the morning. Akaashi moved about, filling the coffee pot with water as he filled the coffee filter and turned it on. He moved about, getting a plate, a knife and an apple. There friends often teased him for spoiling Kenma so much. He loved Kenma so it was fine.

Akaashi smiled as he felt hands slide around his chest, a head placed against his back as he sliced an apple into pieces before getting a second one and doing the same. He turned in the older's arms placing a soft kiss to the top of his head as he pulled away. Peanut butter. He could hear noises behind him as he went to the small pantry and pulled out the peanut butter. Turning, he smiled seeing Kenma sitting in his oversize sweater and short shorts on the counter with an apple slice half way in his mouth.

Akaashi moved towards him, placing the peanut butter on the table next to the plate before pushing between his boyfriends legs. He leaned in taking the other half of the apple into his mouth, kissing the blond before biting down on his half of the fruit and pulled back. Sweet. Just like his boyfriend. He watched as the blond took another piece and dipped it into the peanut butter jar before putting the whole thing into his mouth before taking another piece and held it out to him.

Akaashi silently thanked him as he opened his mouth for Kenma to place the apple slice into. He hummed happily chewing the apple.

They stayed like that. Akaashi standing between Kenma's legs as they finished off the apple slices. Kenma had rose his hand towards the younger's face. Of course Akaashi knew what he was asking for.

A soft smile appeared on his lips as he gently took the blonds wrist, keeping his hand up as he leaned forward, pressing a gentle kiss to each finger before kissing the palm of his hand, down to his wrist. He bit it playfully earning a surprised yelp from his boyfriend, then a playful slap to his arm.

They're life was mostly light.

* * *

  
Then there were darker days.

Akaashi knelled beside the chair. Kenma clutching his own head as he rocked in the chair. He knew what he needed. He got up quickly going straight to the bathroom cabinets, he pulled out a bottle of anxiety pills and filled a small paper cup with water before rushing back to his boyfriends side.

He held out the pill, waiting. He watched as the blond opened his mouth, allowing Akaashi to place the pill on his tongue before swallowing it. He held out the water letting Kenma's shaking hands take it, drinking it slowly before dropping the paper cup to the floor.

Akaashi didn't care about the mess. He would clean it up later.

He sat down, hugging one of Kenma's legs, rubbing his forehead against it, pressing soft kisses to his thigh, knee and calf. He repeated, and repeated, and repeated, until a hand pressed into his hair scratching his scalp gently. He breathed out a sigh of relief that the pill had worked.

Sometimes attacks happen when he's at work. He would search for Kenma in the house and find him in the tub with what was hot water now turned cold. The pills wuld be scattered on the ground, Kenma most likely accidentally dropping them. Kenma would wait in the water for him to return.

When Akaashi did retrieve him from the bath he would lay his boyfriend down. Whispering sweet words to him as he kissed every inch of his body. He would do anything for Kenma.

Some days were dark.

* * *

 

One day was so dark it stormed.

Akaashi was at work filling out paper work. Bokuto and Kuroo were talking about something he didn't care about. He just wanted to go back to his apartment and lay down with Kenma.

He could hear thunder from above as it began to pour down rain. Lightening flashed in the office windows. The day couldn't get any worse. He felt a buzz from his phone, pulling it out. It was a text from another friend. Maybe he should text his boyfriend. Check up on him.

Akaashi watched the clock. He had sent the text two hours ago and not one response as the storm raged on from above. He shifted uneasy in his seat. What if Kenma was having attack? What if he had fainted from being overwhelmed from the storm?

Another hour passed and he couldn't handle it anymore. He had to go check on his boyfriend. He shot up from his desk, telling his co-workers he was going on break as he tossed his jacket on. He almost ran over unsuspecting people as he rushed around corners, out to his car.

He sped home, not once thinking that he could have gotten pulled over. He didn't care, he wasn't caught anyways. His car screeched to a halt as he put it in park and shut it off before jumping out. An uneasy feeling settling in his stomach as he went through the door, climbing the steps before coming to a stop.

His apartment door had been smashed in. Akaashi's heart pounded in his chest as he stepped into the living room. His pictures were ripped up and torn from the walls, the picture frames were shattered, there were rips in his paintings. The TV was gone. Their game systems were gone. Their computer was gone.

Akaashi moved around the apartment. The window was shattered. Where was his boyfriend? Where was Kenma.

He jumped as an elderly voice called his name. He turned quickly, it was the elder lady what lived across from them. He brought him out of the apartment, explaining someone had broken into their apartment where he was at work. She had heard Kenma crying as he was dragged off from the building.

Kenma was kidnapped?

Akaashi shook his head. Why? They had no enemies? Kenma barely touched the outside world. There was no reason for this attack. He felt tears fall from his eyes.

The next minute he knew, he was in the police building, filing a missing person report, Bokuto and Kuroo beside him with long, sad faces.

He would do anything for Kenma.

_Anything._

* * *

  
He put out missing person rewards. Anything to find his boyfriend. Anything to bring him back.

Akaashi was lost without him. He didn't paint, he didn't take pictures, he would call in for sick days at work. The only thing he did was watch the news on a small TV he had gotten.

It was almost midnight when his phone started to ring. It was the hospital. The police had found Kenma and took him there straight away.

It took an hour for Akaashi to get there, only to be told he couldn't see his boyfriend due to how late it was. Instead, he went and talked to the police.

They told him Kenma was spotted walking into a hotel with three others. When they had raided the hotel room, Kenma's clothes were a mess and his face was was bleeding, meaning he had put up a fight. Other than that it had seemed the male was alright and the abusers were taken to the police station.

Akaashi felt anger in his stomach. How dare they touch Kenma. He dare they touch his perfectly smooth skin. They didn't deserve to even look at his boyfriend.

He thanked the police, bowing to them as they left. He spent the rest of the night in the hospital. Waiting for the day to arrive.

The moment he was allowed into Kenma's room he almost ripped the door off its frame as he rushed to his boyfriends side. His face was bruised, left eye was swollen. He could feel Kenma's shame, feel himself grow self[conscious, so he did what he always does.

Akaashi gently picked up his boyfriends hand, spreading out his fingers before kissing each finger tip, then his palm, down to his wrist. He whispered sweet, encouraging words to him before pressing gentle kisses to his lips.

* * *

 

He loved everything about his boyfriend. His silky smooth skin, from the top of his head to the tips of his toes. He loved everything.

It took months before things were finally back to normal.

Akaashi was laying down with his knees up as Kenma sat on his stomach leaning against his legs as he played his DS, legs on either side of Akaashi's head. He didn't mind, he brought his legs closer pressing soft kisses into his ankles.

He loved Kenma so much. He would do anything for Kenma.

His eyes scanned over the room before landing on three jars with hearts in them. The three what kidnapped Kenma never made it to court. Kenma didn't want to see them in court.

So he got rid of them.


	2. Run

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Getting away with murder never ended well

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly, you don't have to read this chapter if you are happy with how the first chapter ended. 
> 
> This has been eating me alive since probably a week after posting the first chapter, so I finally wrote it so it would stop bugging me haha.
> 
> So here is an epilogue of sorts.

Akaashi killed a guy.

No.

Akaashi killed three guys.

The thought dawned on him that night when he and Kenma were asleep. He fucked up their life. No. He wouldn't allow that to happen. He needed to take Kenma and get out before the police and dectectives caught on. He would be the very first suspect.

He moved getting up from the bed quietly, making sure his boyfriend was still sleeping soundly in the bed. Pack. He had to pack, only get things they needed. His steps were soft when he took out two suitcases and a bag from the closet. Akaashi packed their clothes, only their comfortable clothes, nothing what would be too heavy and nothing too stiff.

His gray eyes scanned over the room before locking on Kenma's DS and PSP charging, he crawled on the floor where the electronics were, unplugging the chargers from the wall and sliding the objects to the bag when he crawled back over.

Akaashi stopped moving hearing a shift on the bed and a small sigh, but nothing more. His boyfriend hadn't noticed his abstinence yet. He probably should have told Kenma, but knowing Kenma, he probably already knows what's coming. Zipping the bags the younger picked them up, heading to the living-room and setting them back down. He kept the backpack in his hand, heading to the kitchen.

Water.

Juice.

Apples.

Peanut-butter.

He placed the items into the book-bag, hopefully it would hold them over for even a little while. His heart was starting to beat harder. What if they stepped outside and the cops were already waiting. The thoughts played in his mind while placing the backpack on his back and taking the two suitcases to the door, he opened it gently, shutting it just as gently.

Cool air greeting him once outside. It was quiet. It was calming. They weren't going to get caught tonight.

Akaashi was about to head to the car before realizing that would get them caught faster. They would have to runaway on buses, and foot. He dropped their luggage outside of their apartment as he walked back inside.

His heart stopped, eyes widening seeing Kenma standing in the living room in his normal over-sized red hoodie, short shorts barely poking out from under them. Akaashi can hear his tired voice asking if they're running. He tells him 'yes'.

Gray eyes watched the older's face but it never changed, which confirmed that Kenma was already thinking about this. Akaashi watches as long thin, pretty, fingers slipped into the pocket pouch in the front of the red hoody, rattling noises coming from inside. He had remembered to grab his anxiety pills.

Akaashi felt bad bringing his boyfriend into this. Wouldn't he be safe staying here? The cops won't be after him. He didn't do the murders.

He just told him to do it.

He would do anything for Kenma.

* * *

 

_That night was hard, Kenma was in Akaashi's arms waiting for the anxiety pills to kick in. They were listening to some easy music through the speakers of his phone. The younger had asked if he need anything. He felt the older shift in his lap, lips gently placed against his ear. His breath tickled but he stayed still. His eyebrows furrowed hearing the small quiet words._

_Akaashi wore a face-mask with a ripped up hoodie he was never going to wear again with equally ripped up jeans. He held a bat with nails sticking out of it against his shoulders. The police never should have released them. They never should of had a bail what was reachable._

_This side of the city was more run down. They kidnapped Kenma for money they had told the cops, they said they weren't going to at first, but he was easy to take. He could feel his blood boiling as he rounded the corner of an alleyway, he could hear voices growing louder. He knew those voices right away from the police station. His breath felt hotter against the mask, eyes wide. This was for Kenma._

_He would do anything for Kenma._

_"Kill them."_

_The words were fresh in his mind as he walked towards the three. They made snide remarks as he came closer, bat tapping against his shoulder. His gray eyes watching their every move as they walked closer. Three against one, that wasn't in Akaashi's favor but he was smarter than them._

_That's why he was currently pulling his bat out of a bloodied shattered face and skull, another guy dead on the ground and a gun pointing at the other one. He watched the male run before shooting him dead.  He took out a knife, wanting to give Kenma a special gift as he lined it up with ones chest._

_It was all for Kenma._

* * *

 

When they got on the bus very few people were on it, no one looked at them. No one asked where they were going with their bags. It was for the best.

Akaashi stared out at the night sky, Kenma was leaning against him, head on his shoulder, sleeping soundly despite the bumps and rough stops. He kept an arm around him, he was tired, but he couldn't sleep, no, not yet. When they get on the next bus to the country side he'll take a nap then, but right now he was planning on what to do before then.

He had made Kenma leave behind his phone, they both did. No one would be able to track them, no one would be able to call them. He was going to withdraw as much money as he could from the ATM and destroy his card. Where they were going they would be able to find work, he hoped. Though he doesn't know exactly where they will be going.

His eyes wondered to the pudding head sleeping on him. His eyes lingering on the light pink lips, some hair stuck on the sleeping boys bottom lip. Akaashi smiled lovingly as he pulled the hair away, gently stroking Kenma's cheek as he did.

Akaashi watched a head as they came to a stop at the bus station. He shook his boyfriend awake, chuckling at his protested whines while rubbing his eyes with the too long sleeves of the hoodie. He made Kenma take the backpack while he grabbed their suitcases dragging them off of the bus, walking over to a bench. Looking back just in time to see the older yawn. He stood there dazed under the street light, Kenma looked like a glowing fairy under it.

He shook his head telling him to stay where he was before jogging over to the ATM. Punching in the numbers he took out more than enough money. Honestly, he was a little scared to have this much on him but he needed to make sure he and Kenma could fair without having to be homeless. Shoving the money into his pocket, he walked back to his boyfriend taking out a lighter with his credit card, slowly lighting it.

He rose his eyes to Kenma's, gold glowing in the fire light, while the streetlight illuminated him. He was beautiful. An angel from above. Akaashi breathed out a compliment watching a light hue of pink rise on the older's face before letting go of the burning card as it got too close to his fingers. He stepped on it, stepping closer to Kenma, leaning down to press a soft kiss to his lips.

He would do anything for Kenma.

Stepping back Akaashi felt the wind pick up between them as the next bus came, he bent down putting the extra money in his suitcase before picking them up, leading Kenma onto the next bus what will take them to a small town out of the city.

It was more crowded this time so he forced his boyfriend to sit in the window seat, just to make sure no one would touch him or talk to him. He sat down next to the blond before yawning, wrapping an arm around Kenma's shoulders as they leaned into each other.

Tired eyes tried to stay open as faint colors started to appear in the sky, then drifting off to sleep.

Akaashi awoke by a hard bump in the road, he yawned rubbing his eyes noticing that Kenma was already awake munching on an apple. He smiled asking if the apple was good. His answer was the apple being pressed against his lips. He took a bite out of it. It was sweet and juicy. Just how his boyfriend likes them.

He wished they were home. So he could kiss all over Kenma's skin, mark up his legs. It was almost tradition for him to that every morning. They were in public though, and he knew his limits and what would make Kenma uncomfortable, so he just looked the older up and down, admiring but not touching. Those slim fingers holding the apple, pink lips opening to show pearl white teeth, hair only a little messy from sleeping. Beautiful, Kenma was beautiful. He'll say it a million times if he has to.

It's another two hours until they get off the bus. Akaashi takes the book-bag from Kenma, giving him his suitcase to roll down the sidewalk as Akaashi rolled his own. He held the olders soft hands as they walked down the street. He didn't know where he was taking them. He didn't think this far ahead. He wanted to be in the country side, not in a city, not in a town. He was snapped from his thoughts as Kenma pulled at his hand. Akaashi looked at him then followed his line of vision. A hotel.

He must be tired from the traveling they did. This will be fine, they can collect their thoughts then. He smiled at his boyfriend, placing a kiss on his cheek before crossing the road.

The hotel was little but it seemed to be nice, they were only staying for the day anyways, it didn't have to be something grand. One night wouldn't hurt, the cops wouldn't be after him in a night. He felt his own anxiety creeping up his throat and swallows it back down dry when they enter the hotel.

He lets go of Kenma's hand watching him quietly as the older looked around, having not stayed in a hotel for many years. Akaashi sighed before approaching the desk, the girl working looking up at him as he asked if they had any rooms.

They do.

He gets one for one night, taking the room key and calling Kenma over to him as he walked to the elevator pressing the 'up' button. He watches his boyfriend almost prance over to him. He could tell Kenma was happy, but he knows that can turn once they're in their room. He wonders how long until the loneliness of being away from friends will set in for both of them. Akaashi's reflection showed on the elevator doors as it closed and they started going up. Bokuto and Kuroo will be a mess, they're coworkers, Kenma's friend Shoyo. They dropped them all. Work, friends and family is no longer a part of their life, all they have is each other.

Akaashi jumped slightly feeling a cold hand touch his cheek, he looked over at Kenma who was staring with a worried look. He gave a small smile, telling him not to worry before taking the hand on his face, pressing it against his lips, kissing his fingertips as the elevator stopped, the doors opening. He pulled his boyfriend by the hand, taking him to their hotel room.

It was small. A bathroom next to the door, a small closet, one bed, a small desk and chair and a small TV on the dresser. He watched as Kenma moved past him, leaving his suitcase by the door before flopping onto the bed, his legs barely on the bed causing his feet to dangle. Akaashi let a small giggle leave his lips before dropping the rest of the bags walking up to the bed. He studied Kenma's position before laying on top of him, hearing a whine of protest as he buried his face in the crook of his boyfriends neck, not minding the face full of hair.

They laid there like that until Akaashi leaned up, still on top of Kenma, he moved his hand up to the older's neck moving the hair covering it. He let his fingers brush lightly down the skin there feeling the male shiver under him. He smiled leaning back down, whispering compliments to his boyfriend before kissing the back of his neck, he left his lips there for a few seconds before opening his mouth, and biting down, hard but not to hard, enough for Kenma to make a squeaking noise and hand reaching back, hitting Akaashi where ever he could. He smirked leaning back looking at the red mark on his boyfriends neck what would turn into a bruise. A spot where no one would see, though, he wouldn't mind if someone saw.

Akaashi moved off of Kenma helping him crawl up onto the bed the rest of the way. He was taken by surprise when a long slim leg was tossed over his hips and Kenma ended up straddling his lap. Normally it was him showering Kenma with compliments, praising him, worshiping him. But the older seemed to turn the tables this time as gray eyes met gold ones before trailing to Kenma's mouth as the first compliment left his mouth. He could feel his face heating up as his boyfriend got closer to his face, hair tickling the side of his face.

His body tingled as Kenma traced his fingers down his face, a thumb outlining his lips before reaching his chin then going to the other side of his jaw to match the other hand. He tried to speak those piercing gold eyes made him silent. Akaashi watched as his boyfriend moved down his body, telling him everything he loved about him, it made him embarrassed and vulnerable. He didn't like the feeling so he tells Kenma to stop, and he does by falling back on to his side.

Akaashi sighed pulling the male to him, cuddling him in the bed. They laid there in silence as he traced circles into Kenma's back until he fell asleep. Akaashi frowned looking at his boyfriends sleeping face, he closed his eyes turning away before getting up from the bed to the phone. He ordered room service, surely Kenma would be hungry after his nap.

What was their next move going to be? Where should they go now? How long until a missing person will be filled out and their names will be out there? It frustrated him, it made his head hurt. His eyes shifted back to his boyfriend, he shouldn't have brought him, he should have let him live peacefully in the apartment, he would survive with Kuroo and Bokuto.

Kuroo and Bokuto...

Would they hate him? Would they want to kill him for getting into such a mess? They'll hate him for this, who was he trying to kid. He covered his eyes with one hand, everything will turn out fine.

* * *

 

Everything was not fine.

Akaashi had gone to go get a bus ticket to the country side when he heard Kenma yell for him in a panic. When he had looked his boyfriend had been roughly shoved to the ground, a gun pointed towards him as the theives ran away. His blood boild as he shoved the tickets into his pocket rushing over to his boyfriend, kneeling on to the ground. He lifted his hands for any scrapes. Luckily he wasn't injured.

He looked to where the men had ran to before hanging his head. Their money was gone, Kenma's electronics were gone, Kenma's anxiety pills were gone, their food was gone. He bit his lip before apologizing over and over not paying to attention to the male moving around until hands forced his head to look up, tears on the verge of spilling over. Was this karma coming back around?

Akaashi closed his eyes feeling Kenma's soft lips press against his forehead. He told him he was fine as the bus came. Everything would be fine.

That was a lie.

He smiled standing up, pulling Kenma with him. He gave him a small kiss before shooing him to the bus, he turned to grab their bags only to remember. His hand twitched before balling it into a fist walking on to the bus. He followed Kenma to the back. Their next stop was going to be rough, he told his boyfriend to rest. He noticed the slight shake in Kenma's hands, he could tell he was getting nervous now. He hadn't had a problem with Kenma's anxiety attacks but now the boy didn't have his pills, and no games to distract him.

Akaashi bit his lip, slipping his hand into his boyfriend's shaking one. He told him everything was going to be okay, that everything will happen in their favor in the end. He felt the older lean against him, he could tell he was deep in thought. Gray eyes moved to the window, watching as the city disappeared until there was nothing but trees and fields. They continued to go out and out, the city skyline was out of sight now.

He didn't know when the bus stopped but they had arrived with how far he was able to pay. He took Kenma's hand taking him off the bus. Looking around he realized they were in the middle of no where, he could see a small village in the distance. They will have to seek shelter there. He pointed it out to his boyfriend watching him look at the few houses before nodding.

And so they walked.

Akaashi kept Kenma close as they walked down the road. After the first mile the pudding head had started to slow down. He tried to push him, give him a pep talk, tell him he was doing great, that they were almost there, but he knew his boyfriend hated getting tired. After another half mile Kenma started to whine about the balls of his feet hurting. Akaashi couldn't let him mess up his feet, they had to be pretty just like the rest of him, so he let the older get on his back.

He held Kenma's legs tightly, jumping slightly to left him further up his back, he could see the blond strands of hair out the side of his vision. He heard Kenma ask him to talk about something. So he did. He spoke back when they were in high school, when they faced each other in volleyball, when they met Karasuno and made more friends. When they first met, how they didn't like each other. He heard a small snort come from behind him as Kenma buried his head in Akaashi's shoulder. He smiled only to be taken back when he felt the back of Kenma's hand on his mouth. He rolled his eyes, kissing it gently before he dropped it back around his neck.

Akaashi's legs were hurting when they finally got to the small village, he watched as chickens ran around, mules making noises. It was obviously a place with elders. He walked through the small area unsure of where to go, he could feel Kenma move around on his back, smacking him urgently to be let down. He was about to ask him what was wrong as he dropped his boyfriend back on to his feet but the older took off running. Confused, worried, scared. Akaashi ran after him with thoughts running his head. Were they caught? Did an elder recognize them? He ran until realizing he was running to a figure on the ground. He slowed down as Kenma reached the elderly lady who must have fallen. He watched as his boyfriend gently helped her up, asking her where she lived, if she needed help going there.

When she replied yes, Akaashi was right there helping his boyfriend help the elderly lady back to her house. It was a small house but had a barn beside it. There was an elderly man waiting outside before making his way to them, taking the lady from them. He watched the elderly couple interact before him and Kenma were invited inside.

The house was in bad shape, the walls were cracked, the ceiling was concave. He was shocked when they told them they had three bedrooms with how little the house looked. Then it got to questions about him and Kenma.

Do you have a home here?

No.

Do you have any money?

It was stolen.

Why are you out here?

To have a new life.

Are you two together?

Akaashi paused at that. Homosexuality still wasn't widely accepted, especially not with elders. He bit his lip before Kenma answered for him.

Close friends.

He flenched at that, even though he knows thats what was safer to say. It still hurt to hear it come from his lovers mouth. He watched the elders closely watching them whisper to each other before announcing that they could stay with them. As long as they did work around the house. Kenma would help garden and feed the animals, Akaashi would help patch up the house and clean the barn.

Their room was small, two floor mats were in the corner of the room what they could sleep on, the elderly lady had brought them blankets and pillows. The first night they had slept peacefully, Kenma firmly pressed against Akaashi's chest, a small breeze going through the cracks in the wall.

By morning they were rushed awake and given easier clothes to work in. Akaashi smiled lovingly at Kenma watching him in the grandma's pants, a pout on his lips as he pushed big rimmed hat on his head. Kenma probably didn't think he was cute, but Akaashi thought other wise. Now himself, was different, his clothes were looser than his boyfriends, He opened his mouth to compliment him but the elders called for them.

Akaashi was forced to work on the roof. He worked hammering the shingles into place so the rain wouldn't enter the house. Every once in a while he would take a break and watch Kenma plants flowers or try and feed a kitten. He would laugh when Kenma would start whining when the goats followed him when holding the already empty bucket of food. He turned back to his work, hammering away on top of the roof. They took small breaks. By the time it was night, Akaashi was finally done fixing the holes in the roof. He came down the ladder, jumping when Kenma was there waiting for him. He was about to ask what was wrong but a pair of lips on his cut him off.

They stood outside for a while, looking up at the stars until called inside.

When the elders were asleep, Kenma took hold of Akaashi's hand, pulling him to the bathroom, requesting that they showered together to save them money on their water and heating bill. Akaashi chuckled shaking his head as he removed his shirt and pants, tossing them into the dirty clothes bin before removing his underwear. He watched Kenma like a hawk when he removed his shirt revealing his slim figure, he could barely control himself from reaching and stroking at soft skin on his back. He was simply breathtaking. He did avert his eyes when Kenma went to remove his pants and underwear, the older never liked him watching while he did that, but he wasn't going to complain, he gets to see him naked anyways. He waited until the water turned on to look. His eye's moving from the top of Kenma's head wall the way down to his feet.

He whistled softly when Kenma looked at him, giving him a hard glare and stepped into the water. Akaashi's lips curled up before stepping inside the shower behind him. His hands snaking to Kenma's hips then moving up his stomach and to his chest. He chuckled at Kenma's whine of wanting to clean up first. Akaashi persuaded him against it, turning him around so they were facing each other. He pressed their lips together, biting his boyfriends bottom lip until his opened his mouth, allowing his tongue to slide in and explore. He only did that for a few seconds before kissing down to his jaw, nipping at it gently, then going further down his neck, to his shoulder, further and further down he kissed the smooth skin he worshiped over.

Akaashi felt hands curl into his wet hair as he got closer and closer to where Kenma wanted him most.

* * *

 

Akaashi woke up earlier than normal, he sat up rubbing his eyes before noticing Kenma wasn't beside him. His eyes widened as he looked around until finding him in the corner of the room, curled, breathing hard, tears staining his face. He was up with his blanket in an instant, he walked slowly not wanting to spook the obviously upset male. When he was next Kenma he placed the blanket around him before leaving space between them. He whispered asking what was wrong and Kenma poured everything out. His fear of getting caught, his fear of loosing him, his fear of everyone hating them, the elderly couple finding out.

Akaashi felt his body freeze over, this was his fear. Kenma panicking, it led him to be more anxious. He told him everything would be fine, that they wouldn't find out, that everything was going to work out, no one was going to take them away from each other. They would have to over his dead body.

The day went on like normal. Kenma feeding and taking care of the animals, Akaashi fixing the house and working in the barn, cleaning it.

They went on like that for a week.

Then two weeks.

One night Akaashi was out with the elderly man, he had picked up a smoking habit from him. They were out leaning against the horse gate. Smoking leaving his cigarette before taking it out of his mouth blowing more smoke out. He joked with the old man, laughing until it got late.

Akaashi walked back to the house, putting out the cigarette before tossing it into an empty vase they used for trash. He walked back to his and Kenma's shared bedroom. He told his boyfriend he was home only to notice the empty vodka bottle in his boyfriends hand. He could tell the boy was drunk with the way he swayed. Akaashi frowned taking a step back noticing the angry look in Kenma's eyes before he started yelling at him, accusing him. It was his fault that everyone will hate, his fault for them being robbed, his fault for murdering, his fault for having the police on their ass.

So Akaashi fired back.

Akaashi's eyes widened when the vodka bottle was smashed into the wall beside him. Anger flying through his body, he was boiling that his boyfriend would even do something like this. He gritted his teeth, clenching his fist before storming out of the room. He would comeback when Kenma cleaned up his act.

He moved through the small house, going to the table sitting down. He clutched his head in frustration and anger as he looked down on the table, something catching his eye in the news paper. His breath hitched as he pulled the paper out from bills, it was his and Kenma's picture. Akaashi was considered wanted, Kenma was considered missing. Thoughts ran through his mind, the elders new about everything. His eyes went to the date, the paper was a week old.

He sat there processing everything, what his next move was. He didn't want to hurt Kenma anymore. He loved Kenma so much, he couldn't let him suffer, he couldn't keep him away from his friends. He leaned up hearing a small pathetic cry of his name. He was up in an instant, going back to the bedroom. Kenma was sobbing on the floor drunk, whimpering slurred apologizes. Akaashi took him into his arms, whispering gentle words.

That night he made up his mind.

* * *

 

He had spoken with the elderly couple housing them already. They tried to persuade him not to, that they were safe here with them, but he couldn't do it anymore. He couldn't let his lover hurt anymore, no matter how much he wants to be by his side.

So he picked up the phone while the other was still asleep, and turned himself in. He confessed to killing the three males, he told them he had kidnapped Kenma against his will from an obsessesion he had with him.

Akaashi cried after hanging up, the elderly woman patting his back. He didn't notice that Kenma was awake and walking out of the bedroom until arms wrapped around him asking what was wrong. It wasn't until a few minutes later when police sirens were heard that Kenma started yelling at him, sobbing as police stormed the house, seperating them, pulling them away from each other roughly when Kenma tried to hang on.

He could hear Kenma sobbing in the background as he was shoved outside, handcuffs placed on him. This was for the best.

This was for the best.

* * *

 

Akaashi sat in his cell, a year had passed already. Kenma had only visited the first month before disappearing. Then no one visited him. It was for the best. But damn he missed the kitten what bewitched him to kill those guys. He would do it again and again for him.

His head perked up when the guard started to unlock his cell. A guard's voice he didn't recognize told him he was going outside for good behavior. He got up, allowing the tall guard to cuff him. Why had he never seen this guard before. He was tall with short silver hair, green eyes. He looked like someone he knew. Someone in his past.

He thought about it as they walked outside, the guard still pushing him until he was close to the fence. Then he saw it. The black secerety van driving to fast towards the fence. His mind flashed memories. Lev. The guard holding him was an old teammate of Kenma's. His lips curled into a smirk as Lev unlocked his wrists just as the van crashed through the fence, door opening as a voice muffled by a hood told them to hurry.

Akaashi jumped into the back as they sped off.

Akaashi never pictured himself to be a villain.

He watched as they approached a warehouse.

Akaashi never pictured himself killing again.

He stepped out of the van.

Akaashi never expected his lover to comeback for him.

He walked inside the warehouse, eye's meeting familiar gold, he was standing, Kuroo standing beside him with Bokuto crouched down, wicked smiles on their face.

Akaashi would do anything for Kenma.

He walked closer until he could grab his lover, smashing their mouths together.

Akaashi loved Kenma.

Akaashi loved everything about kenma.

From the top of his head.

To the tips of his toes.

 

**Author's Note:**

> you can talk to me, or send in writing prompts at lilserketfics.tumblr.com  
> I'll probably upload this fic there as well.


End file.
